Juniperkit
}} |pastaffie= }} |death=''Unknown |age=Died shortly after birth |kit=Juniperkit |starclan resident=Juniperkit |mother=Squirrelflight |father=Bramblestar |sisters=Sparkpelt, Dandelionkit |brother=Alderheart |mentor=Unknown |app=Unknown |livebooks=Unknown |deadbooks=''Squirrelflight's Hope'' }} Juniperkit is a tom with glossy fur. History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest :Juniperkit is one of four kits of ThunderClan's leader, Bramblestar, and the deputy, Squirrelflight. After being scolded by their mother, Alderkit thinks that although she was stern, he knew she was just looking out for her kits, recalling their shared grief at the loss of his littermates. Juniperkit was one of these kits, who had barely taken a single breath before dying. In the ''Super Editions ''Squirrelflight's Hope :When Squirrelflight is temporarily in StarClan, Ferncloud points out Juniperkit and Dandelionkit to her, who are watching their mother shyly. Squirrelflight tells her kits that she is unsure if she will be staying with them, and Juniperkit tells his mother that they can show her the best hunting spots, mentioning how Mousefur and Longtail had been training them. Juniperkit and Dandelionkit weave around their mother's legs, and she lifts her kits onto her back. The kits argue with each other about whether Mousefur or Longtail is the best hunter in StarClan. When Squirrelflight discusses the fate of the Dark Forest with the former ThunderClan elders, and when Dandelionkit asks what it was, Juniperkit responds that it's where scary cats go, and the two begin to play-fight, pretending to be Dark Forest cats. :After Firestar reveals that Squirrelflight and Leafpool must be judged in order to be allowed into StarClan, he asks Mousefur to take the kits away so they can't watch, to which Juniperkit protests. Later, Squirrelflight watches Juniperkit playing moss-ball with Dandelionkit, Flickerkit, Larksong, and Briarlight. Juniperkit invites his mother to join them, but Briarlight instead asks the kit if he wants a badger ride, placing him onto her back. Hollyleaf wishes to show Squirrelflight more of StarClan, and Squirrelfight calls her kits to join them. :The black she-cat suggests they hunt in the trees, and when Squirrelflight questions the safety of doing so, Juniperkit remarks that even falling can't hurt a cat in StarClan. Squirrelflight watches her kits race along a lower branch, thinking of them as tiny warriors. Their mother catches a squirrel, and Juniperkit reminds Squirrelflight that they can eat anything they like in StarClan when she believes they are too young for fresh-kill. Seeing Flickerkit has a mouse, Juniperkit asks if he caught it himself. The kits play chase, but when Squirrelflight reveals that she has to return to ThunderClan, Juniperkit is surprised, asking his mother if she doesn't want to stay, but supposes that he can wait. Squirrelflight touches her muzzle to her son's head, telling him and his sister to be good and practice their hunting skills. Juniperkit tells his mother that when she comes back, they'll be catching whole squirrels. Trivia Interesting facts *He has kittypet blood through Firestar, and SkyClan blood through his grandfather, Tigerstar. Author statements *When asked, Kate did not think that he or Dandelionkit would appear in ''River of Fire or The Raging Storm, but suggested they may appear in The Broken Code. **However, they do appear in Squirrelflight's Hope. Kin Members Mother: :Squirrelflight: Father: :Bramblestar: Sisters: :Sparkpelt: :Dandelionkit: Brother: :Alderheart: Nephews: :Flamepaw: :Flickerkit: Grandfathers: :Tigerstar: :Firestar: Grandmothers: :Goldenflower: :Sandstorm: Great grandfathers: :Pinestar: :Jake: Great grandmothers: :Leopardfoot: :Nutmeg: :Speckletail: Great-great grandfathers: :Oakstar: :Adderfang: :Stagleap:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Great-great grandmothers: :Sweetbriar: :Swiftbreeze: :Harepounce: :Crystal: Great-great-great grandmother: :Flashnose: Aunts: :Leafpool: :Tawnypelt: Great uncle: :Lionheart: Great aunts: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Princess: Great uncles/aunts: :Unnamed kits: Great-great uncle: :Patchpelt: Great-great uncles/aunts :Ferris: :Whiskers: Great-great aunts: :Willowpelt: :Spottedleaf: :Frostfur: :One-eye: Great-great-great-aunt: :Fallowsong: Great-great-great-great-aunt: :Daisytoe: Half-uncles: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Swfitpaw: Half-aunt: :Mothwing: Half uncle/aunt: :Lynxkit: Great half-uncles: :Scourge: :Socks: :Snowkit: :Ashfur: :Two unnamed kits: Great half-aunts: :Ruby: :Mistlekit: :Ferncloud: Great-great half-uncles: :Longtail: :Birchface: Great-great half-aunt: :Frecklewish: First cousins: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Tigerstar: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: Second cousins: :Brightheart: :Cinderpelt: :Brackenfur: :Thornclaw: :Cloudtail: :Nami: :Livy: :Zack: :Taylor Distant ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Gorseclaw: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: |''See More''}} Tree External links * Notes and references }} de:Wacholderjungesru:Можжевельничекfi:Juniperkitpl:Jałowiec Category:Males Category:Kits Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Deceased characters Category:StarClan cats Category:Squirrelflight's Hope characters